the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Uniquian
Uniquian (usually just simply Uni) is the main character of the Irregulars Realm server and YouTube series. He resides within the Minecraft universe and was created by TheIrregularsHub member with the same online alias. Overview Early Days House Creation Uniquian arrived at the Irregulars Realm and created his house on a sand island just to the side of the bridge that seperated Mikulis' residence from Mooscittles (and PurpleDragon's old house). Whilst he built his house, he experienced a sort of mental breakdown due to his obsessive compulsive disorder, making it difficult for him to build "the right home". Eventually, he was granted Creative Mode by the Gods and he made his home. This could be explained by Uni selling his soul just for the purpose of making his home perfect. After building, he is revoked of his Creative Mode powers. Despite making the perfect home, he was still not happy with it. This caused him to lash out at others for even attempting to help him, this led to Mikulis teasing him by leaving doors on his roof. Forest Fire On a normal Sunday, Uni woke up in his home whilst Mikulis, Mooscittles and Purple were out venturing the world or building. Uni became bored walking around his small home, so he decided to leave and visit the Mooscittles residence for the first time. Whilst there he joked to Moo that he would return with TNT to destroy his home, they both laughed this off and Uni eventually left. Whilst on the way back to his house, Uni decided to visit Purple's home while it was empty, he searched all of his chests for TNT but instead found Flint and Steel. Using this newly acquired fire starter, Uni at first was truly going to light a fire in Moo's home, but decided against it and instead set fire to a forest nearby. Moo, hearing cackling laughter from Uni in the distance, rushed to see what he had done, before realizing there was a growing fire. Moo puts out the fire with buckets of water, Purple later helps. Uni is then locked in his home and a whole new sea of rules are put in place for anybody who decides to do such a thing in the future, with punishments to be enduced. This leads to Uni trying to prove his worth and gains the help of Purple to build a City Hall, which will contain the rules and regulations for the realm. It was also to build a railway system from there to all of the houses in the realm. Building a City Hall With the help of Purple, Uni builds the City Hall and does so while a storm brews around them. It takes days of hard work, but finally the foundation is finished. It becomes a hall with torches, a doorway that leads downwards under the sea to the railway and a planned upstairs area to contain the rules on signs. Uni is later left by Purple as the latter is to create a railway system from Melon and Empa's island to the City Hall. Sometime after, Mooscittles visits and whilst not being able to find Uni, suddenly a swarm of Zombies attacks Moo and causes a commotion which Uni hears. The two fight off the undead and then Uni closes the door, they both sleep at the City Hall and leave the next morning. Despite efforts to kick start a system of rules and regulations stemming from the hall, it is never truly used to it's full potential by any of the people in the Realm, which greatly upsets Uni. Causing Trouble Sometime later, Purple and Uni visit Mikulis' castle to spawn many chickens on his propety after becoming irritated at his remarks and rules. This prompts Mikulis to fight back and do the same thing to their houses, but also everybody elses house. YouTube Series Pilot Episode As the episode begins, Uniquian is with Melon and Kitty (Runesickle), on top of PurpleDragon's newly built Sky Tower. As Melon decides to take the ladder down, Uniquian demands Runesickle jumps off of the tower and into the water. Before Runesickle makes a choice, Melon screams as she falls down the tower due to traps inside, Uniquian pushes Runesickle off of the tower. Uniquian then jumps afterwards. It is hinted by Mooscittles in The Fishing Rod, that Melon recovered from the fall due to a potion. Throughout the episode, Uniquian assists Runesickle with building her house, which become situated on top of his. As Uniquian enters his own house down below, Mikulis enters and attempts to murder Boat Boi, Uni's new pet, to which Uni bursts through the door and runs after Mikulis in a rage, knocking him off the bridge. After Runesickle finishes her house, Uni goes to everybody's house to get rid of the chickens that Mikulis spawned. Following this, Uni, PurpleDragon, Runesickle and Mooscittles all band together and attack Mikulis' castle by spawning hundreds of birds, chickens and other sentient animals. They all leave afterwards. Episode One At the start of this episode, Uniquian is now clearing out Mikulis' castle, possibly due to the fear of what may happen otherwise. It takes him at least three days, however Uniquian says it could have been years since he first started clearing out the animals. Soon after, Uni is invited to a ceremony, which is hosted on Melon and Empa's island. Mooscittles joins Uni and the two head up to Purple's Sky Tower to reach the Nether portal up above, which goes through the underworld and to another portal which is on the island. Arriving on time, Uni enters the church and the ceremony begins. However, as the ceremony goes on, Uni begins to become terrified at the actions of everybody inside, as everyone begins to consume poison as Mooscittles yells "we are a cult". Uni, terrified for his life, breaks the window and leaves in a boat as Mooscittles chases him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7OWfNjQWB8&t=95s The Fishing Rod Uniquian is completely absent in this mini-episode, aside from an indirect mention at the beginning. Personality and Traits Starting off deceitful, sly and scheming, Uni was constantly causing trouble in the early days of being in the realm. From setting fires and spawning swarms of animals within Mikulis' castle, Uni presented himself as a complete and utter troublemaker. Following THE AGREEMENT, a mini-episode that occurs after the PILOT EPISODE, Uni became much less antagonistic, for fear of his pet chicken Boat Boi, who's death has been threatened upon him at least twice by Mikulis, a king of Mushrooms and creator of the realm. However, other accounts may suggest that Uni internally decided to change his ways after setting a forest fire for reasons such as avoiding a jail sentance. Uni is visibly caring for Boat Boi, his pet. He is also kind and productive in helping his friends, such as when he helps Empa rebuild Melon's destroyed house, however he feels the need to prove to Empa that he was "not around" when the house was destroyed, so it couldn't have been him. When it comes to animals that aren't his own pet, he becomes numb to murdering them after he is forced to kill hundreds of them following his agreement with Mikulis (in order to keep Boat Boi alive) regarding the clearing out of his castle. References Category:Minecraft Category:Antagonists